Ohayo
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ele não podia deixar de sorrir, a vendo sentada ali, sendo iluminada pelos raios de sol que entravam pela janela. - Ed & Winry - Oneshot - Presente para Shinoda-q


**N/A:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ não me pertence.

Cara, essa é minha primeira fic EdWin e posso dizer que siim, ficou bem fluffy. Eu nunca nem havia tentado escrever sobre os dois... E eu só tive inspiração para isso depois da abertura nova. –Alias, todas as novas aberturas (de todos animes) estão dando inspiração –q –

Presente para Shinoda-q (L) Desculpa por não deixar você ler antes, poxa vida. –q

* * *

**Ohayo**,

Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell

* * *

Acordou cedo naquela manhã. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a clarear o quarto aos poucos, fazendo-a piscar diversas vezes para se acostumar. Respirou profundamente, sentindo um peso em cima do corpo. Sua primeira reação foi arregalar os olhos e tentar se afastar, mas em seguida se lembrou que era o corpo dele. Sorriu constrangida.

Ainda não tinha se acostumado a aquilo, e sabia que ele também não.

Passou os dedos levemente nos cabelos dele e o sentiu se mexer. Entrelaçou mais suas pernas, a apertou mais pela cintura e afundou ainda mais o rosto em seu peito. Ela esperou a respiração dele voltar a se tranqüilizar para continuar suas carícias; desceu uma das mãos nas costas dele, parando quando alcançou o cós da calça. A outra, de maneira lenta, acariciou o braço direito que a segurava firmemente.

- Sabe, você deveria tentar dormir...

A voz de Edward – abafada contra sua pele – a repreendeu. Ela tirou as mãos do corpo dele, as levando em seus cabelos.

- Te acordei?

- Claro que não, eu ainda estou dormindo.

Ela riu, e o sentiu dando um beijo demorado em seu pescoço.

- Ohayo.

Céus, aquilo era tão estranho. Apesar de ser uma coisa que ela havia desejado por anos, acostumar com um Edward carinhoso, que dormia com ela todas as noites a envolvendo com braços e pernas – reais – levaria um certo tempo.

- Volte a dormir, Ed.

- Talvez eu não consiga...

- Apenas tente.

E ele voltou, e sem que percebesse, ela também.

**x-x-x**

Aconchegou-se mais no conforto do corpo de Winry e se negou a abrir os olhos. Sorriu, de leve, lembrando-se do sonho que havia tido. Havia parado de ter pesadelos nos quais a sua mãe era apenas aquele monstro que havia criado com Al. Agora, sonhar com o sorriso dela, apesar de ser apenas uma lembrança, lhe trazia uma paz enorme. Uma paz que era intensificada ao sentir Winry perto de si.

- Acorde.

Ao ouvir a voz gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária, abriu os olhos. Percebeu então que estava deitado de bruços nos travesseiros, e não no corpo dela. Ergueu o corpo, apoiando o peso em seus cotovelos, e olhou para o lado. Ela já estava trocada, sentada na beirada da cama, lhe observando com um sorriso no rosto. Os raios de sol lhe batiam nos cabelos, iluminando-a de forma incrível.

- Devo dizer 'ohayo' de novo? – Sorriu abobalhado.

- Não sei... – Ela continuou sorrindo.

Ele virou o corpo para mais próximo dela. Deitou a cabeça nas pernas dela e fechou os olhos novamente quando sentiu os dedos dela lhe acariciando a face. Ergueu a mão direita e passou também o polegar sobre sua bochecha enquanto o outro braço apertava a sua cintura. Sentiu o calor dela em contato com sua pele e não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele teria de se acostumar com o corpo novamente, e com a sensação de ter Winry ao seu lado como algo mais que sua melhor amiga.

- A vovó e Al estão nos esperando para tomar café... Vamos?

- Você não irá me forçar a tomar leite hoje, não é? – Ela estreitou os olhos, como se o estivesse avaliando. Ele tremeu, e fez uma careta. – Você é tão...

- Vamos Ed. – Ela mexeu na gola da camisa dele e sorriu sinistramente – Não me faça ter de pegar minha chave inglesa.

Ela levantou, fazendo com que metade do corpo dele quase caísse da cama. Parou na porta, e o olhou por cima do ombro. Ele passou a mão no cabelo e sorriu maliciosamente. Era tão, tão estranho ver Ed sorrir daquela maneira para ela!

- O que foi?

O viu jogar o lençol para o lado enquanto caminhava rapidamente na sua direção.

- Acho que a vovó e o Al podem tomar café sem a gente hoje.

Ela soltou um gritinho enquanto sentia ele a segurar no colo, batendo a porta com um dos pés. Voltando com ela pra cama, sorriu vendo-a corar levemente quando a deitou no colchão. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto e a prendeu atrás da orelha. Ela segurou sua mão ali, lhe fazendo um leve carinho.

Edward a beijou.

Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim a se acostumar a uma vida repleta de paz e felicidade.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom... é isso –q Não tem como não resistir aos dois, ainda mais depois do jeito como termina a nova abertura! Espero que tenha gostado Zé, é seu presente por me agüentar há um ano *-* (meio atrasado, e tal... ).

**Reviews**? :D

* * *

**N/B:** OOUN *--* que lindo cara, que lindo! Algo me diz que a abertura nova encheu gemma-nee de inspiração 8D Beta-sama está feliz de novo, fazia tempo que eu esperava betar uma EdWin *u* Ainda mais uma EdWin MARAVILHOSA da gemma-nee :D

Não levou nem 10 minutos pra corrigir essa fic, e vc não precisará nem de metade disso pra deixar uma review. Então deixe! HUEIAUDDHIAHSDUASUHDASHUIDH

Deixe, ou sua sobrancelha irá cair durante a noite. #PragaDeBetaPega


End file.
